crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Crash
Japanese Crash is an alternative version of Crash Bandicoot, optimized for Japanese audiences. Though Crash has recieved numerous design changes throughout the series, Japanese Crash's design has remained similar since Warped's Box Art, with only minute differences. Appearances in Crash ''games While Japanese Crash appears on the cover of all games released in the region, he rarely appears in the games themselves, as Crash's player model is not normally altered in-game. Some of his in-game appearances are on FMV videos included as extras in the first games, some icons and in the title screen of ''Crash Team Racing''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-LRO_UCLmg. Crash Tag Team Racing Uniquely, Crash uses his Japanese design in-game for the Japanese version of ''Crash Tag Team Racing, with most costumes being adaptated to the Japanese design, though Mad Crash, Nega Crash and Realistic Crash are not available. There is also a code to unlock the normal Japanese Crash skin in the western PS2 and PSP versions of Crash Tag Team Racing. On the start screen, hold and and press , , , . If done correctly the player will hear a chime. The skin can be available for either Adventure Mode or Multiplayer mode. But when players enter the code, they will find the normal Crash which they are trying to race in Adventure Mode will have no pupils. Although players can only use the regular Japanese Crash skin in the NTSC-U and PAL versions, the models for the other costumes are still in the game files. A Japanese version of Mad Crash also exists in the game files, despite the costume being unavailable in the Japanese version of the game. ''Crash Boom Bang! Crash has a design based on Japanese Crash in all versions of this game, due to the fact that ''Crash Boom Bang! was created in Japan. While the Japanese version closely follows the regular Japanese Crash design, the western version is altered to resemble Crash's appearance in Twinsanity, though still has similar proportions to Japanese Crash. Gallery Japcrashbandicoot.jpg|Cover of Crash 1. cover2jap.jpg|Cover of Crash 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crashbandicoot3japfront7nk.jpg|Cover of Crash 3: Warped. Japanese Cover Crash Bandicoot Raci.jpg|Cover of Crash Team Racing (known in Japan as Crash Bandicoot Racing). Crashbashjapb.jpg|Cover of Crash Bash (known in Japan as Crash Bandicoot Carnival). Crash Bandicoot The Wrath Of Cortex on PlayStation 2 Japanese Cover.jpg|''Cover of The Wrath of Cortex.'' coverxsjap.jpg|Cover of The Huge Adventure. Nt.jpg|Cover of N-Tranced. covercnkjap.jpg|Cover of Nitro Kart. crash_nitro_kart_gba.jpg|Cover of Nitro Kart (GBA)|link=Japanese Crash coverfusionjapan.jpg|Cover of Ripto's Rampage. covertwinsanityjap.jpg|Cover of Twinsanity. covercttrjap.jpg|Cover of Crash Tag Team Racing. Cbb.jpg|Cover of Boom Bang!. 192282.jpg|Cover of N. Sane Trilogy 28736-176268-large.jpg|Cover of CTR: Nitro-Fueled Crash1japanese.png|1996-1997 Japanese_Crash-1.png|1997 (music video),1998-2005 cb1 jap back.jpg|Back of Crash Bandicoot 196987_11028_back.jpg|Back of Cortex Strikes Back 196988_27118_back.jpg|Back of Warped. 196989_27321_back.jpg|Back of Crash Team Racing. jap bash back.jpg|Back of Crash Bash cnk jap back.jpg|Back of Crash Nitro Kart 932603_76244_back.jpg|Back of Boom Bang!. japanese_cover.jpg|Japanese art for Crash 2. JapaneseCTRLogo.png|Title screen of Team Racing. japanesecrashtwinsanity.png BackofWoCJapanese.jpg|The back of Wrath of Cortex. japanesecrashtagteamracing.png Japanese Crash.png Japanese Crash 2.png Crash pachinko.png Japanese Crash and Cortex.png Japanese Crash and Cortex 2.png Japanese Crash and Coco.png Japanese Crash and Aku Aku.png 002.jpg CTTR Japanese title.png Crash Bash Japanese Guide Back Cover.jpg Crash Bash Japanese Guide Cover.jpg CTR Japanese Guide.jpg Japanese cast.png|From CTR's Scrapbook Japanese Crash Statue.png|From CTR's Scrapbook Japanese Crash 2 Advert.png|From CTR's Scrapbook The huge adventure japanese guide.jpg Japan crash 1 inside cover.jpg Crash 1 japan disc the Best for family.jpg Crash 1 japan disc.jpg japan crash bash ad.jpg crash 2 japan inside cover.jpg crash bash japan inside cover.jpg crash 2 japan disc best for family.jpg crash 2 japan disc.jpg ctr japan disc.jpg warped japan disc.jpg Japanese warped guide.jpg japanese crash keyring.jpg Japanese crash lanyard strap.jpg Japanese Crash Nitro Kart Toy.jpg Japanese Crash Nitro Kart Toy 2.jpg Japanese CTR pencil case.jpg CTR japanese guide book.jpg crash bash crash japanese.png japanese ctr crash.png japanese crash ctr 1.png japanese crash ctr 2.jpg japanese crash ctr 3.jpg japanese crash ctr 4.jpg japanese crash ctr 5.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Bandicoots Category:Crash Incarnations Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Males Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled